infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
InFAMOUS: Rise of the Beast
This RP is about Cole as the Beast activating conduits. It involves OCs of TheSuperiorOne, Thecryingwolf3553 and Vision0. It takes place after the bad ending of inFAMOUS 2, where Cole becomes the Beast. If you would like to join, you must have a finished inFamous OC on deviantART with the template by Visionarydame and link it in the comments and we will decide to let you in or not. Start It was a normal day in city name here, until the Beast(It looks like the John White giant Beast form, but instead of being made out of lava, it is metals held together by Cole's powers) is seen making his way to the city, followed by a few conduits and Lucy Kuo. The Army starts shooting at him. Micheal: "Fuck." Leo: Damn! It's coming our way... Shit... Madelyn, get in the car... Leo's girlfriend Madelyn gets in the Light Blue Aston Martin Vanquish and they drive off down the main road away from the Beast. The Beast shoots an arc lightning that kills many soldiers, and drains their remaining neuroelectricity. Tom: Aw fuck. starts running away and finds a car then hijacks it and drives off Cole grabs a few tanks with napalm like Nix does, and then shoots electricity at them, triggering fire. Cole: Kuo, kill the heavier forces before I explode. Kuo starts attacking the city '' ''After a few minutes, Cole drains a lot of energy into him, including electricity from the normal humans around him, and explodes in a massive Ray Sphere blast. Micheal, Leo, Madelyn and Tom survive. Kuo is buried under the ruins and Cole is re-assembling himself like John after he was hit with a nuclear missile. The whole city is in ruins '' Micheal: This can't be happening...No...NO....NOOOOO! Leo: Ow... M-Maddy!!!!! ''He crawls out of the car and tries to help her out but suddenly you see her alright but pushing on the top of the car and sand gathers around her arms and explodes the top of the car Madelyn: What the fuck!!! Vines start crawling around Micheal and he shoots them away Micheal: Oh god...He killed everyone. EVERYONE. I'll kill him! Tom is trapped in his car upside down and the doors are jammed shut Tom: Ow, what the fuck? Shit, that hurt like balls. Tom attempts to open the door but it won't budge so he tries to kick the windshield but as he touches it, it cracks and flies onto his leg and absorbs in Tom: HOLY FUCK! shakes his leg then runs out as the car explodes and sees Leo and Madelyn Tom: Hey! Are you alright!!! Leo: Shit man!!! Something happened to us!!! Madelyn: She is bawling out crying ''Leo!!! What's happening to me?!?! Leo: Maddy! I don't know! Calm down please! Madelyn: NO!!! I CAN'T!!! ''Everyone suddenly sees a beam of light shine down on some fire and it all solidifies into Hunter, dazed, tired, and weakened Hunter:'' Tries to stand and uses his sword as support'' What the hell happened?'' Holds out his hand and then the fire is suctioned into his arm'' What the fucking fuck?! Micheal shoots vines in forms of spiky balls, along with normal vines, and creates a maze of them uncontrollably Micheal: How do we fix this? Tom: Oh shit, you guys are one of the power guys! What was that huge guy! Didn't the nuke kill it! Leo: Shit... I didn't get anything... But how did I survive though... Looks like I'm still normal... Madelyn: Easy for you to say! I can't- FUCKING- CONTROL- THIS!! Sand hits Leo into the middle of a pile of burning cars and trucks ''NO!!!! LEO!!!! ''Suddenly Leo runs out of the fire as it's all being absorbed into him '' Leo: SHIT SHIT SHIT!!! ''He holds out his hand to try to shake off the fire then blue fire launches out onto the ground and instantly freezes as it does this. ''The hell?!? NO!! Madelyn: My goodness... Leo... You got powers too?! Leo: Yea!!! OBVIOUSLY!! ''He keeps shooting blue flames everywhere and they freeze and he is on the ground calming himself down Tom: This...this is weird. A bunch of broken glass flies to him and attaches to his body, coating him in shards but not his whole body Ah shit!!! What's going on!!! Leo: *Come on Leo. Come ON LEO CONTROL IT! CONTROL IT!! THEY'RE POWERS!! I'M MEANT TO CONTROL THESE!!! I CAN'T LET THEM CONTROL ME* HAAAAAA!!!! All the flames around the block come up in the air and absorb into his body and he settles down and gets up Leo: Okay. This is good... He produces a flame in his hand but doesn't know how to make it disappear to he let's it drop to the ground freezing the ground in burning ice. ''Guys, all you need to do is control it. Don't let it control you. Madelyn: What does that even MEAN?! ''She focuses on controlling the sand coming from the shore into her body then it stops and she makes the sand stand up for 3 seconds then it goes limp to the ground ''I-I see... Tom: This thing won't come off! ''he focuses and tries to manipulate his glass COME ON! the glass absorbs into him and he starts waving his hands around while rapidly shooting glass Micheal: Ok, let's comm down and try to control these...symptoms. Hunter: Oh shit!'' His sword starts to burn uncontrollably and his arm begins to shine while shooting beams of light in random directions'' Make it stop! *No. I need to focus on controlling this.*'' Takes several deep breathes and his arm and sword go back to normal'' Oh good.'' Instinctively dodges one of Tom's shards and cuts it apart at the same time'' Holy crap! Was that normal?! Or did the come with the powers? Leo: See? You just have to concentrate on controlling them... Well Madelyn, our car is done for... I'll try to find something else to drive so we can help other people get to safety. Madelyn: Let me come... Leo: Of course... Let's go. Agh... You guys coming? The shards stop and Tom drops unconscious Micheal suddenly tames his vines Micheal: Ok, Ok, I think I did it. Hunter: Actually, I have a car in the warehouses by the docks. There's a Lykan Hypersport, which I'm gonna drive, a Ferrari, and maybe another Aston Martin like the one you were driving earlier... uh, what's your name? Yeah, my parents are wealthy. We have lots of money, we just don't waste it on mansions and shit like that. You coming? Leo: Nah, we're just going to help people first, I have a 12 car garage full 5 cars. I collect 'em. Hope the garage wasn't destroyed by this either. My name is Leo and my girlfriend's name is Madelyn by the way. See ya later... They leave and try to help people out. Especially the ones with powers. Hunter: Well then, see ya! Hey, where's that guy with the glass powers? I think he just passed out.'' Turns to Micheal'' Should we help him? Micheal: Yes, yes you should. QUICK EDIT BUTTON KEEP UNTIL WHENEVER IT IS NO LONGER NECESSARY-->